The Battle for Donna
by suits6
Summary: Harvey is starting to feel like he is losing his best friend, his everything, his Donna. And he is not just losing her to anyone, he is losing her to Mike.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey stared out of his corner office window, slowly sipping his scotch after a long, tiring day. He was in the middle of a huge takeover battle, and all of his attention and focus has been on that for the past few months. He was mentally drained. To top it off, he was feeling like he was slowly drifting apart from Donna. He was so caught up in work, that he never had time for their usual witty banter, or really any type of conversation at all. Harvey knew it was his fault they were drifting, but she was his best friend. There was no way any of that was going to change over this silly takeover battle, right? Donna always understood how he prioritized work, and she was totally fine with it. Or so he thought.

Suddenly, familiar voices were coming closer and closer to Donna's cubical. He instantly realized it was his associate, Mike, and his sassy secretary and best friend, Donna. He could tell by the tone in their voices that they also had been drinking, these few months were rough on them as well.

"Must I say, you look ravishing as usual." Mike stated. "And you are just as perceptive!" Donna shot back. "But thank you Mike, I really appreciate it." "Anytime Donna, you know I always have time for you." Harvey heard a hint of flirtation in his associate's voice. Was he hitting on Donna? Everyone knew that Donna was Harvey's, and Harvey was Donna's. Well not officially, but they had that relationship that no matter what happened, no body else got to step in and especially nobody else took Donna.

"Mike, thank you. Really." "No problem Donna, I was just telling you what you obviously already know, that you obviously look beautiful." "No, not just that Mike." "Well then what?" "For being here for me, for actually taking the time to notice me these past few months, it really means a lot." What Donna did not realize, was that she was subconsciously taking a shot at Harvey, for not paying his usual attention to her. She never realized that him ignoring her would hurt this badly. Sure, Harvey always prioritized work. That's who he is. But recently, she thought they were coming to a better place, like she was starting to mean more to him, however having Harvey ignore her completely was like a huge slap in the face. What Donna didn't realize, was that he was in his office, with the lights off, listening to every word that was said.

Harvey couldn't help but feel hurt at that comment tipsy Donna probably didn't even mean to say. He knew she deserved his attention more than he was giving to her, but he was too wrapped up in work. She had to understand right?

"You know what Donna? What do you say we continue this conversation over some more drinks. Lets go to a bar, my treat?" Mike realized that Donna hasn't been her usual peppy, confident, firecracker self like she always is. He also noticed that Harvey hasn't been giving her the attention she deserves, which was probably the cause of her change in mood. Nothing would take her mind off of Harvey like drinks, he thought. "Mike, that sounds absolutely perfect, it's exactly what I need right now." Donna was so thankful that at least someone cared enough about her, so accepting Mike's offer was instant and genuine.

Harvey couldn't help but turn red with anger after hearing this invitation to the bar. Was Mike trying to make a move on his Donna? He better not be, or he would be a dead man. However, Harvey couldn't not help but feel guilty, as if he drove Donna straight into Mike's arms. Shit. This feeling. It was caring. He couldn't be caring, it only made him weak so he thought. Harvey decided rather than sitting in his office, thinking of the worst case scenario going on between Mike and Donna at the bar, he would follow them and see for himself.


	2. Short Note

Just a short note, should I even bother updating this story? Is anyone enjoying it? Please review so I can see if I should continue or begin a new story!


End file.
